Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a backlight apparatus and a three-dimensional (3D) image display apparatus including the same, and more particularly, to a backlight apparatus using a light guide plate configured of a preset pattern and a 3D image display apparatus including the same.
Description of the Related Art
Methods of implementing a 3D image may use the binocular parallax of a user. In implementing the 3D image using the binocular parallax, there may be a stereoscopic method and an autostereoscopic method.
The viewer may view a 3D image by wearing glasses for displaying the 3D image such as polarizing glasses or liquid crystal (LC) shutter glasses through the stereoscopic method. The stereoscopic method may be applied in a place in which people view the 3D image using a polarizing projector such as a theater. The viewer may view the 3D image using devices such as a lenticular lens, a parallax barrier, or a parallax illumination through the autostereoscopic method without the glasses. The autostereoscopic method may be applied to a display for a game, a home television (TV), a display for exhibition, and the like, which may be used by a person or few people.